Guia de Crash Lucha de Titanes
Esta es una guía del videojuego '''Crash Of The Titans (Lucha de Titanes). Su objetivo es ayudar y facilitar la consulta de los jugadores. '''NOTA: '''Si no tienes el juego y piensas jugar, antes de consultar, es recomendable que te lo pases por ti mismo para que puedas disfrutarlo mejor. Esta guía está dividida en capítulos de los episodios del juego, trajes, extras etc. | style="width: 500px; border: 1px solid #cedff2; background-color: LightGrey; vertical-align: top; -moz-border-radius:10px" | |} |} |} Info. controles These are all the controls used throughout the first Bayonetta game. This will show both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 controls. This is a list of all the controls in the Bayonetta series. Como Crash These are all the controls used throughout the first Bayonetta game. This will show both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 controls. Como Titan These are all the controls used throughout the first Bayonetta game. This will show both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 controls. = Historia = Episodio 1: El nuevo salto Logros * Numero de esbirros para alcanzar el rango "Maestros de esbirros": '''65 * Combo para alacanzar''' "Rey del combo":15''' Tu aventura comienza cuando, un día, Cortex se cuestra a Aku Aku y a Coco, pero Crash logra liberar a Aku Aku y ahora tiene que ira, buscarlo. Al empezar el juego, nos apareceran las primeras instrucciones sobre movernos y saltar, debemos dirigirnos hacia adelante, ahi nos aparecera una Piedra mística, ahi nos aparecera las instrucciones sobre el Mojo, despues antes de entrar a la cueva, nos daran el tutorial de como dar ataques ligeros, al entrar, nos encontraremos con los primeros Esbirros del juego, los Ratecnicos, luego nos encontraremos con otra Piedra mística con las instrucciones del salto doble, al salir de la cueva, nos encontraremos con más enemigos, saltamos por hacia arriba con las plataformas y más adelante otra Piedra mística nos enseña el movimiento Saltarín, y usamos el movimiento en uno de los champiñones gigantes para obtener uno de los Muñeco Vudú luego de parar por unas plataformas flotantes, encontraremos el primer Duplicador de Mojo X2 del juego y la sala de Sala de Mojo de ¡Locura de Mojo!. Luego pasamos por algunas plataformas flotantes, un champiñon gigante y más enemigos, hasta donde llegamos por una Piedra mística que nos enseña el Giro flotante, y lo usamos para llegar a otras plataformas distantes, luego llegamos a una plataforma donde andamos colgando y encima esta el primer Robot espía del juego, seguimos avanzando con el Giro flotante hasta llegar donde esta el segundo Robot espía del episodio, subimos por unos champiñones gigantes hasta donde esta Aku Aku encerrado y otros Ratecnicos, debemos acabar con todos ellos y después de rescatarlo, obtendremos la habilidad de Escudo. Seguimos avanzando y antes de llegar a donde esta el primer Púas, aparecera el tutorial sobre los ataques fuertes; y cuando llegamos hasta donde esta el, ahi aparecen otras Piedra mística, una nos enseña sobre la Dominación y otra sobre los ataques fuertes; deberemos aturdir al Púas para dominalo y usamos su ataque fuerte para destruir las espinas que bloquean el paso, al cruzar el camino estara bloqueado por Uka Uka, deberemos derrotar a varios Ratecnicos para poder terminar con la Oleada, después cruzaremos por un puente, y justo antes de llegar al segundo puente, estara el tercer y ultimo Robot espía del episodio, despues de cruzar el segundo puente hasta llegar a la parte final del nivel, deberemos luchara una Oleada de Púas y Ratecnicos, una vez que acabemos, usamos el ataque fuerte o especial del Púas para derribar el árbol hueco y cruzar dentro para terminar el nivel. Episodio 2: No pesan los años, sino los kilos Logros * Numero de esbirros para alcanzar el rango''' "Maestros de esbirros": '''25 * Combo para alacanzar''' "Rey del combo":45''' El nivel empieza en medio de la selva, avanzamos y nos encontramos con una Piedra mística que nos enseña sobre las Mascara Freejack, y justa ahi hay una, y mas alla nuestro primer Osojabalí, usamos la Mascara Freejack para aturdirlo y así dominarlo, lo usamos para atravesar obstáculos, y alli llegaremos a una lucha contra tres Osojabalies y varios Ratecnicos, justo allí es donde esta el primer Robot espía del nivel, después nos deshacemos de nuestro titan usando la Capsula de Mojo para poder subir el camino. Subimos y seguimos hasta donde esta el primer Tirador, lo dominamos y continuamos a un camino incompleto lleno de Tiradores; deberemos disparar a unas dianas, que soltaran troncos para completar nuestro camino y avanzar, ahí nos deshacemos de nuestro titan con la Capsula de Mojo y leemos a Piedra mística que nos enseña el salto hacia atrás, usamos este movimiento antes de coger el Muñeco Vudú para poder llegar a una plataforma hacia arriba donde esta el segundo Robot espía, después bajamos a donde esta el Muñeco Vudú donde esta una Piedra mística que nos enseña el movimiento Tic Tac, avanzamos colgando de los bordes hasta donde esta dos muros cercanos donde estrenaremos nuestro nuevo movimiento y esta el tercer y ultimo Robot espía del nivel, despues de subir ahi esta el portal que nos llevara a la Sala de Mojo de ¡Tirador de escandalo!, después saltamos en un hongo y usamos el Giro flotante para llegar a la ultima parte del nivel, donde aparecerán una gran horda de Ratecnicos. Episodio 3: Los viajes de Bandicoot Artículo principal:'Episodio 3: Los viajes de Bandicoot'' Logros * Numero de esbirros para alcanzar el rango "Maestros de esbirros": '''80 * Combo para alacanzar''' "Rey del combo":30''' El nivel empieza donde ahí unos bloques movedizos, deberemos avanzar hasta donde esta ahi un Tirador. link=http://es.crash.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Capture-20141021-154747.png|thumb|200x200px| El truco de los esbirros faltantes NOTA: Como en este nivel solo hay 77 Ratecnicos, deberemos hacer algo para conseguir mas. Deberemos disparar a donde están unos cuatro colgando de las ramas, nos dejamos caer y apareceran otros cuatro Ratecnicos en las ramas, volvemos a domar otro Tirador y los disparamos. Después avanzamos y como Crash subimos colgando de unos bordes para llegar hacia arriba, y después avanzamos por unos bloques movedizos y antes de llegar a una zona oscura, estará el primer Robot espía y otros Ratecnicos, en el camino aparece una cara de piedra y su boca tiene dentro el portal de Sala de Mojo de ¡Dificíl de Oso-portar! (Pero para poder entrar no deberemos de tener un Titan.) link=http://es.crash.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Capture-20141021-155930.png|thumb|200x200px link=http://es.crash.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Capture-20141021-161204.png|thumb|200x200px| Avanzamos a unas plataformas en el aire, hasta llegar a un pequeño templo y domamos un Tirador para disparar a las cuatro dianas que abrirán la puerta que no dejara seguir avanzando, luego llegaremos a un pequeño coliseo lleno de agua, y estaremos en una Horda, en una caja esta oculto el Muñeco Vudú, después aparecerán unos Ratecnicos encima y podremos dispararles cuando domemos un Tirador, también aprovechamos para disparar al segundo Robot espía que esta también arriba. Luego de superar la Horda, como Crash cruzamos unas plataformas flotantes giratorias, hay que tener mucho cuidado, por que giran cada instante y si pasamos mucho tiempo en ellas, caerán hacia abajo en el vacío, y llegaremos a otro coliseo, donde el tercer y ultimo Robot espía esta en el lado derecho, aparecerán una gran cantidad de enemigos y deberemos luchar con ellos hasta que aparezca un Osojabalí, el cual usaremos para derribar las rocas que cubren el camino. Como Crash pasaremos por otras plataformas flotantes y para terminar el nivel solo tendremos que subir las escaleras y entrar al templo. Episodio 4: El templo del mal rollito Artículo principal:'Episodio 4: El templo del mal rollito'' Logros * Numero de esbirros para alcanzar el rango "Maestros de esbirros": '''30 * Combo para alacanzar''' "Rey del combo": 15''' El nivel empieza donde habra que colgar de unas lianas, luego usamos el Giro flotante para llegar a la zona central del nivel. Unas escaleras aparecen para hacer camino hacia a cara de color naranja, hay es donde iremos primero. Entraremos a una zona, y para seguir avanzando, deberemos columpiarnos para activar el Interruptor de Titan para conseguir un Púas, y lo usamos para romper el muro que cubre el paso a otro Interruptor de Titan que nos da un Tirador, lo dominamos para disparar a las dos dianas y esto hará que la gran estatua del mono suelte una lengua que usaremos como puente; al cruzar, unas Piedras místicas nos enseñaran sobre como deslizarnos, usamos este movimientos y pasamos por una zona de deslizamiento, que nos regresara a la zona central. Ahí las escaleras se elevarán a la cara verde, llegaremos a una habitación donde hay un tazón y la Sala de Mojo de ¡Desenfreno Freejack!, deberemos deslizarnos y derrotar a un numero de Ratecnicos para abrir la puerta, pasamos por un camino deslizante y colgando de lianas, luego llegaremos por ultima vez a la zona central y justo ahi esta el Muñeco Vudú, ahora pasaremos a la cabeza azul y llegaremos a la parte alta del templo. Detrás de nosotros estará el primer Robot espía, y junto nosotros tenemos una Piedra mística que nos enseñara sobre la cadena alimenticia, luego llegaremos al área donde tendremos que luchar contra el Ascoctpodo, en el área aparecen el segundo y tercer Robot espía en cada extremo. Deberemos usar la cadena alimenticia para dominar al Ascoctpodo, dominamos un Púas, y lo usamos para poder aturdir y dominar a un Osojabalí, y luego lo usamos para aturdir y dominar Ascoctpodo, una vez que lo controlemos, deberemos destruir los muros del templo para que Cortex no tenga donde esconderse, una vez que destruimos todo, acabaremos el nivel, luego a partir de ahora, Nina tomara las riendas. Episodio 5: La pena esmeralda Artículo principal:'Episodio 5: La pena esmeralda'' Logros * Numero de esbirros para alcanzar el rango "Maestros de esbirros": '''20 * Combo para alacanzar''' "Rey del combo":' '''15' A partir de ahí los Ratecnicos son remplazados por Koalas, aparecerán dos al principio, y mas adelante un largo camino en el que nos deslizaremos, el camino estará llena de Koalas y Minas flotantes, en una parte del camino aparece una rampa alta y en la punta esta el Muñeco Vudú, y un poco mas adelante aparece el primer Robot espía en una plataforma, al final de el camino de deslizamiento, ya habremos llegado a la zona de construcción de Tiny Tiger. Debemos subir a una garra de una gran excavadora y bajar a donde están varios Koalas, ahí esta el segundo Robot espía, y detrás de las letrinas esta el portal a la Sala de Mojode¡Patada en los pantalones!. Una vez que lleguemos mas adelante aparecerá nuestro primer Rinorrodante, luego pasaremos por otra zona deslizante, esta vez tendremos que tener cuidado con unas sierras gigantes que se elevan y bajan, después iremos deslizándonos en unos tubos, si llevamos el Rinorrodante, tendremos que deshacernos de el en la Capsula de Mojo, ya que en la siguiente zona habrá que saltar, hay sierras que cada vez cubrirán el paso y otros Koalas. Una vez que toquemos tierra, cerca de la orilla estará nuestro tercer y ultimo Robot espía, para terminar el nivel, nada mas tendremos que subir al elevador de la sierra gigante. Episodio 6: Ojito con el camino de baldosas amarillas Artículo principal:'Episodio 6: Ojito con el camino de baldosas amarillas'' Logros * Numero de esbirros derrotados para alcanzar el rango '''"Maestros de esbirros":' 50.' * Combo para alcanzar el rango "Rey del combo":25. El nivel empieza encima de la sierra gigante, deberemos no caer a la hoja giratoria porque podríamos perder una vida, para poder salir, deberemos derrotar a un ejercito de Púas, después aparecerán unos Koalas y dos Tiradores deberemos dominar a uno y disparamos a los cuatro blancos de el gran motor que cubre el camino, haremos que el motor se caiga y como Crash continuamos. Debemos bajar saltando las rocas de la cascada y tener cuidado con los troncos que caen, al final aparecerá el primer Robot espía junto a la letrina y mas Koalas, mas alla esta la Sala de Mojo de ¡Rinorrodando! , mas allá deberemos dominar a un Rinorrodante, deberemos usarlo para romper unas piedras, ahí estará una ultima Piedra mística(Solo que esta tiene la forma de una placa metálica) que nos recordara el movimiento Tic Tac, el cual usaremos para subir entre dos muros, al subir deberemos pasar encima de unos troncos flotantes, en uno de ellos esta un Muñeco Vudú, y debajo esta el segundo Robot espía. Pasaremos por un camino largo, hasta llegar donde están unos Koalas y un Cangrejofante enjaulado, debemos derrotar a los Koalas, una vez hecho, el Cangrejofante se habrá liberado, deberemos usar la Mascara Freejack para aturdirlo y dominarlo, usaremos su ataque fuerte para romper la puerta de metal y seguir con nuestro camino, el tercer y ultimo Robot espía estará cerca de unas letrinas, continuando abriendo paso, deberemos deshacernos de nuestro titan en la Capsula de Mojo, y continuamos saltando y deslizándonos hasta entrar dentro de un motor gigante para terminar el nivel. Episodio 7: A-Garra-lo como puedas Artículo principal: 'Episodio 7: A-Garra-lo como puedas'' Logros * Numero de esbirros derrotados para alcanzar el rango"Maestros de esbirros":'''50. * Combo para alcanzar el rango'"Rey del combo"':25. Empezaremos el nivel deslizándonos hacia donde nos encontramos a los primeros Magmadónes, dominaremos uno para destruir unas piedras que cubren el camino, ahí estarán ocultos unos Púas así que cuidado, después aparecerá un gigantesco Mosquito bot, para destruirlo, necesitamos destruir sus generadores con la ayuda de un Titan, el primer Robot espía esta suspendido en lava entre el primer y segundo generador del Mosquito Bot, asi que necesitaremos un Magmadón para destruirlo, cuando hayamos destruido el segundo generador, el Mosquito Bot se destruirá y como Crash saltamos sobre sus piezas sobre la lava. Mas adelante aparecerá otro Mosquito Bot y deberemos destruir los generadores para destruirlo, luego continuamos nuestro camino saltando en zonas llenas de enemigos, luego deberemos subir y ahí encontraremos un Tirador, el segundo Robot espía y debajo, la Sala de Mojo de ¡Habitos peligrosos! que entraremos saltando dentro; dominaremos el Tirador para disparar una diana, que soltara un trampolín para saltar y continuar el camino, luego flotaremos al otro lado para enfrentarnos a Tiny. Para alcanzar a Tiny, debemos dominar un Magmadón, para poder llegar al Interruptor de Titan que esta a la izquierda, a la derecha estará el Muñeco Vudú de este nivel, activaremos el interruptor para que nos de nos de un Tirador, lo dominamos para disparar a las cuatro dianas de la gran puerta donde Tiny esta encima. El se ira y por la puerta pasara un Cangrejofante, lo dominamos y pasaremos delante destruyendo muros de piedra que bloquean nuestro camino, pero deprisa ya que las plataformas de debajo se caen en poco tiempo, una vez que lleguemos donde Tiny, completaremos el nivel.